The Price of the Pharaoh
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Courtney is a normal, healthy, happy teenager in her senior year of high school. She meets Marik Ishtar and instantly falls for him. But it is too good to be true. Marik is actually evil underneath. Can Yugi save Courtney from his wrath? Or will it be too late? Abuse, etc. YugiXOC, YamiYugiXOC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Price of the Pharoh

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Courtney Amazon.

My life was spun around the day I met Marik Ishtar.  
It was my senior year of high school. My friends, Joey, Bakura, Yugi, Tristan, Natalie, and myself were sitting down at lunch. Natalie and Yugi have been my best friends forever. Bakura was alright and Joey was just a big ball of stupid. Yugi and were talking about duel monsters when I saw him.

"Does anyone know who that guy is?" I ask them.  
Bakura nods and says, "Yes, I do actually. His name is Marik Ishtar. He seems like a nice enough guy."  
I smile.

Marik Ishtar. So that's his name.  
Soon, Marik's eyes met mine. I blushed and looked away.  
Marik smiled at me.  
After school, he approached me.  
"Hello, my name is Marik Ishtar. I noticed you staring at me." Marik said.  
I blushed. "My name is Courtney Amazon." I say, smiling at him.  
He reached for my hand and kissed it.  
"Courtney Amazon. It is a great pleasure to meet you."  
I blush and smile at him.

Months later, we started dating. He asked me to move in with him. Since my family died, I had been living at a community home. I accepted his offer.  
We were in love. It was like... every time I looked into his eyes, I was under his spell.

Our dream was to move back to where Marik was born. Egypt.

I was washing the dishes one day.

For some reason, I was more tired than usual.

I passed out on the floor, just as I was about to make dinner.  
I woke up to an angry Marik.

He was staring at me, like I made a huge mistake.  
I got up off of the floor and smiled at him. "Oh, hello, honey."  
Marik grabbed my wrist a little too hard.  
"Don't you 'honey' me! Where is my dinner?"  
Crap!

I had forgotten dinner!  
"Here, Marik. I will make dinner now, okay?" I say, trying to calm him.  
Marik slapped me and said,"IT IS TOO LATE FOR THAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS DONE BEFORE I CAME BACK HOME! IF YOU WOULD HAVE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!"  
Punish me?  
"W-what are you going to do?"  
Marik slaps me and then pushes me onto the floor.  
Marik pins me down and says,"This is for your own good. This is your fault."  
Marik punches me in the face multiple times. I try to fight back. That just earns me more pain. Marik grabs a wire hanger and beats me with it. I scream.  
Marik puts one finger over my mouth. I whimper.  
"We wouldn't want the neighbors to hear, now would we?" Marik fake coos.  
He gags me with a dish towel.  
I whimper.  
Marik leaves the room.  
Is it over?  
Marik walks back in with a rope in his hands. He ties my hands and feet together. He rips the back of my T-shirt off and proceeds to hit my back with the wire hanger.  
I scream into the dish towel.  
There are tears running down my face.  
Marik's mad eyes meet mine.  
This isn't the Marik I know. He would never do this to me.  
Marik carried me to his bedroom. He set me down so that he could put me in his closet.  
He throws me in his closet. My eyes plead with him to let me go.  
Instead, Marik closes the closet, leaving me in total darkness. I heard the lock click. I was trapped and there was no hope of getting out.

_Months later_

It was always the same thing when I messed up.

Maybe Marik is right. Maybe I am just useless. Maybe I did bring this upon myself. It doesn't matter now though.  
When Marik lets me out, its good bye this torture, hello free life again!  
I smile at my plan.  
This is my 12th punishment so far.

I have gotten used to the darkness.

How long has it been? A day? A week? Yugi and Natalie would be worried.  
I wanted to punch myself for making them worry.

It really is all my fault.  
Graduation isn't long from now...  
I smile to myself. Then my freedom will begin as soon as Marik lets me out of this hell hole.

When Marik let me out, he dismissed me to my bedroom.

I start to pack my things. I write a note to leave him and I look out the window. I am grateful that my window is on the first floor.

Marik is a fool.

I leave out the window and sprint away as if my life depended on it, and it probably does.  
I run towards Natalie's place. To my dismay, Yugi lives next door. And he is sitting in his yard. His millennium puzzle was shining in the moonlight.  
Crap. I can't let Yugi see me like this.  
I try to walk really fast past his house.

"C-Courtney? What are you doing walking around this late?" Yugi said, his sweet voice cracking.

I look over at Yugi with a sad face.  
"Do you really want to know?"

Yugi nods.  
I step into the light and Yugi gasps.

"What happened to your face?"

I cry. "Y-yugi? Marik... hurt me. He lost it. It has been happening for a while."

Yugi came over and touched my face softly.

"Why?" Yugi asked, looking down.

I looked at him, confused as to what he was asking.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

I smile sadly at him.  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to start problems. I am sorry. I was scared, Yugi! And I still am. I feel all alone! I am scared for my life, Yugi!" I fell to my knees, crying.

Yugi rubbed my back.

"Courtney, it will be alright.." "You are not alone."  
I looked up at him, my eyes widened with fear.

"Yugi. I have to leave here and go somewhere far away to where Marik can't find me. Please help." I say, crying.

Yugi looks determined and says, "Of course I will help you. You are my best friend. I promise that I will go along with you and protect you."

My eyes widen in shock.  
"You would do that? Really?" I say, looking into his eyes.

Yugi smiled, calming me.  
"Here, Courtney, come stay with me. I will protect you."  
The intensity in his eyes makes me believe him.

He holds out his hand and I take it.  
His touch makes me feel so secure.

Yugi leads me into his house and upstairs to what I assume is his room.  
"Here, Courtney, take my bed."

My eyes widen.  
"No Yugi! I couldn't possibly rob you of your bed! It wouldn't be right!" I protest.

Yugi smiles and says,"It is alright. I will take the couch, while you take the bed."

Yugi's smile makes me melt. I blush.

Yugi smiles some more and says,"Good night, Courtney."

I smile back and tell him good night. Yugi closes the door, leaving me by myself.

I fall asleep quickly, feeling safe.

Maybe I was safe externally, but not in my dreams.

-End of Chapter-

**Author's Note:**

**What did you guys think? I thought it was pretty good!  
**

**Tell me what you think.  
**

**I am waiting for you.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 2

As soon as I fell asleep, the nightmares came.

There were voices.

You brought this upon yourself.  
You really are useless.  
This is for your own good.

All of a sudden, I heard an angelic voice.

Courtney! Wake up!

All your fault!

Wake up Courtney!

I woke up to Yugi standing over me.

"Y-yugi?"  
"

Courtney, you were screaming and crying in your sleep!" Yugi said, looking concerned.

I shrug my shoulders.  
"It is not a huge deal. It happens at least twice a week."

Yugi gasps.  
"Twice a week?"

Oops. That was probably the wrong thing to say.

I look at my feet.

I looked up at Yugi. He was already dressed.  
I jump out of bed.

"Yugi! What time is it?" I say, on the verge of panicking.

Yugi looks at the wall clock. "7:00."

"But don't worry, school doesn't start until 12 today because of graduation."

I calm down.

I smack Yugi.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Yugi said, rubbing his head.

"Making me panic!"

Yugi looks at me apologettically.

Someone knocked on the door.

Yugi jumped up and said,"I will get it!"

Yugi has so much energy. It is very cute.  
Wait. Did I just say, 'cute'?

Yugi walked into the living room along with Natalie and her boyfriend Bakura.  
I blushed when I saw Yugi.

I hope Yugi didn't notice that...

But apparently, Natalie did, because she raised her eyebrows.

But she said nothing.

Bakura noticed too, because his eyes were sparkling deviously.

I jumped up and said,"Well, we really should be heading off to school now." I grab Yugi's hand and pull him with me.

"Oh-okay?" Yugi said, looking confused as he is dragged away.

I pull Yugi towards the school.

"Wow! I have never seen anyone so excited to get to school!" Yugi says, still being dragged around by me.

I freeze and realize what I am doing.

I look around and look at Yugi.

Brown eyes met purple ones.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I just have alot on my mind..." I say, staring into his eyes.

"I know the feeling..." Yugi says.

We just stand there looking into each others eyes. We were lost in both of the others eyes.

I heard footsteps.

"So are you two a couple now?"

I jumped.  
My heart beat quickened, almost panic like.

Natalie noticed and said,"Courtney, calm down, its just Bakura and I. So are you?"

I tilt my head in confusion.

Natalie scowls. "Are you and Yugi a couple or not?"

Yugi and I blushed.  
We shook our heads really fast.

Natalie smiles and says suspiciously,"Mm-hmm?"

"Then why were you at Yugi's house last night?"

My face flushes and then darkens.

"Perhaps it would be better to explain in private where no one else can hear us..." I say, pretty much stalling.

Natalie nods.

We keep walking to school, and Yugi and I were silent.  
I looked over at Yugi, but it seems that he was in a whole other world.

I look away.

What happens now?

~Graduation Ceremony~

The graduation ceremony looked like a baby shower threw up on it.  
There were pink gowns for the girls, blue for the boys.

I wish I could wear a blue gown. I hate pink!

The graduating class settled down into the section reserved for them.

The principal called up the student body president to make a speech. It was a really long speech. I almost fell asleep, but Yugi kept me awake.  
The names started to get called.

The names weren't in any particular order; just in the order in which we are sitting.  
My name was called first.  
"Courtney Amazon!"  
I walked up carefully to the stage and grabbed my diploma.

The head of the home that I was previously staying at; Miss Cherry, had shown up. I smiled and waved. Miss Cherry gave me a thumbs up.  
I got off the stage.  
"Yugi Moto!" Yugi got up and went to the stage.

"Yeah, Yugi!" I cheer.

Yugi smiled at me and came over and sat down.

"Natalie Wells!"  
Yugi and I cheered as my blonde friend got her diploma.

I looked at Yugi.  
"Oh! I forgot to say congratulations!"  
Yugi smiled and said,"You too."

I hugged him.

When we pulled apart, Yugi looked flushed.

I wanted to change the subject, so I said,"So, how is Yami these days?"

Yugi scowled and said,"Yami is fine, but he is getting really annoying."

I frown and say,"Annoying how?"

"I don't want to say right now." Yugi says, looking down.

I look straight into his eyes and say,"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Yugi nods.

I nod back.

"Marik Ishtar!"

Nothing.

"Is Marik Ishtar there?"

Still nothing.

I wonder where Marik went.

When the ceremony ended, the group of graduates headed over to Yugi's house.  
Natalie and the others sat down.

"Okay, spill. Why were you at Yugi's?"

I frown.

I take a deep breath and say,"I broke up with Marik. He did... unspeakable things to me. It makes me dizzy just thinking about it."

"Tell us what he did to you." Natalie coaxes me.

"When he was mad, he pinned me down against the ground and beat me with a wire hanger. And then he tied me up and gagged me. He had put me in his closet for days. It had happened at least 12 times before I finally escaped." I say, hanging my head in shame.

I start to cry.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and I see that it is Yugi in his 'dueling form' or Yami.

Yugi looked angry.

My eyes widen.

"Yugi? W-what are you going to do?" I asked him.

Yugi stares intensely into my eyes.

"No one hurts the one I- my best friend and gets away with it!" Yugi says.

My eyes widen in fear.

"But Yugi, you can't fight Marik because you don't know where he is." I say, touching his shoulder.

Yugi sits down next to me and changes back.  
"Yeah, you have a point."

I look around and notice that Natalie and Bakura had left. Probably went to go make out.  
"Courtney?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"When did you want to get far away from Marik? I want to honor my promise to go with you and protect you." Yugi says.

I thought about it for a second.  
"Maybe a week or sooner?"

Yugi nods. "Sounds good to me. I have an apartment by the college that I want to attend."  
I smile.

Then I realize something.

"Yugi, I don't have any money!" I say.

Yugi smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, I have gotten it taken care of."

I frown.

I don't want to depend on anyone!

I looked at Yugi, prepared to protest.

Big mistake.

Yugi's eyes looked determined.

I frown and throw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Yugi, you really need to stop doing that!" I say.

"Doing what?"

"Hypnotizing me with those, purple eyes! I look into them and then I am gone."

Yugi said nothing.

I looked deeply into Yugi's eyes and grabbed his two hands.

"Yugi? I like you. A lot." I say, blushing.

Yugi smiled his perfect smile and hugged me.

His hug said it all.

He likes me back!

I smile at him.

Yugi leans in towards my face and kisses my lips softly.

I smile at him.

**-End of second chapter-**

**Author's Note:  
**

**:) How sweet.  
**

**What do you guys think?  
**

**Even if it sucks, please review!  
**

**-Silver :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 3

Yugi and I were sitting in the living room.

Yugi suddenly smiled.

"What is it, cutie?" I say, tilting my head in confusion.

"Courtney, will you pretty please do me a favor?" Yugi says, using his dazzling skills.

I sigh. "Of course, cutie. Anything for you."  
Yugi smiles. "Good. Cause you are taking Yami for a day out. He needs to get out of my head."

My face falters.

"But then you will be in his head.."

Yugi grins mischeviously. "Exactly!" Yugi said, waggling his eyebrows.

I giggle.

"But Yugi, I don't know what to go do."

Yugi smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Just be yourself."

I bit my lip nervously, knowing that I already said that I would do it.

"Curse those beautiful eyes..." I mumble.  
"Fine Yugi. Do your thing and have Yami meet me at the train station." I say.

Yugi nods.

I get dressed in some jeans and a black tank top.

I leave for the station.

When I get to the station, I sit on the bench.

This is going to be interesting.

I see Yugi and he uses his puzzle to change into Yami.

"Wait! I changed my mind!" Yami shouts. "Little bastard." He mumbles.  
I giggle.

Yami glares at me.

"This is not funny!"

"Is to!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is to."  
"Not."  
"To."  
"Not."  
"Not."  
"To. Damn!" Yami says, falling for my trick.

I giggle.

I grab Yami's hand and sprint towards the train.  
"Just where are we going?!" Yami says, still being pulled.

I smile back at where he is. "It is a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Yami mumbles.

We get onto the train.  
The train ride is silent.

I think that this is a bad idea...  
We get to where we are going. The carnival.

Yami tilted his head in confusion. "What in the name of Ra is this?"

I grin. "A carnival. Its fun, trust me."

I drag him into the carnival. I run around pointing at random things.

"WE SHOULD GO HERE! NO HERE! NO HERE! OH, I LOVE THE SPACESHIP RIDE!" I drag him towards the spaceship ride.

"What's that?"

I grin and say,"Less talking, more riding!"

I drag him onto the ride.  
Yami looks confused.  
"Okay. Yami see the rectangles on the wall? You lean against them."

Yami leans against the rectangle next to me.  
The ride starts spinning.  
Yami's eyes widen. "What is happening?"  
"Don't worry about it." I smile.

The ship keeps spinning.

Yami panics. "I can't move!"

I giggle. Yami looks like he is about to explode.

As soon as the ride stops and the door opens, Yami sprints out of there.

I casually walk out. Yami is panting.

I smirk. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

Yami glares at me. "How do you mortals think that that is amusing?!"

I smile at him and say mockingly,"oh, come on PHARAOH. If me, a puny mortal, can ride rides then you should be able to, too."  
Yami says nothing.

"Okay, no more rides for you. Lets play some games!"

I drag him towards a game booth.  
Balloon darts!

I start to play the game.  
I have 6 darts but only have to hit three balloons to win.  
"Watch and learn, pharaoh." I mock him.  
I throw a dart and miss.  
Yami smirks and says."what was I supposed to be watching?"  
I smack him playfully.

"I shall prevail!" I declare.  
The next three I throw, I hit the balloons.

I do a victory dance.  
The guy hands me a giant teddy bear.

I grab it and put it on my shoulders.

Then I run around the carnival screaming,"DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE!"

Yami rolls his eyes.

When I was done with my spaz attack, I went and bought some cotton candy.  
I hand Yami one.

Yami looks puzzled. "What in the name of Ra is this?"  
I grin and say,"Cotton candy." I show him how to eat it.

He takes a bite and frowns. "Where did it go?"  
I giggle. "It melted in your mouth. Cotton candy does that."

Yami's mouth went into an 'o' shape.  
An old lady came up to us and said, "You two kids make a great couple."

She walks away. I looked over to see Yami blushing.  
I grin.

Yami looked thoughtful. "There is so much that I do not know about this time."  
I smile and say,"But that's why you have me to teach you."  
Yami smiles.

I look up at the sky and notice that it is time to leave.  
We leave the carnival and head home.

Soon, we get back to the station and Yugi takes over.  
I flash a goofy grin at him. "Yami said that he had fun."

Yugi kisses my lips softly.  
"Thank you Courtney. Yami needed to take the pole out of his butt and live a little."

I giggle and take his hand in mine.

We hold hands in the way home. I smile.  
Life is perfect and nothing can change that.

**-End of chapter-**

**Courtney: Haha! Yami is afraid of rides!  
**

**Yami: Shut up! How could you do this to me Silver?  
**

**PharaohSilver walks away.  
**

**Yami: PharaohSilver doesnt own YGO.  
**

**Courtney: Otherwise, she would be rich.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sherabo suggested that I put in a Bio of Courtney and Natalie. I decided to fulfill her request and write a bio. I hope this answers many questions that any future readers may or may not have. :)_**

**_BIO:_**

**_Name: Courtney Amazon_**

**_Hair Color: Brown_**

**_Eye Color: Brown_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Bio: Courtney Amazon's parents died in her home in the state of California in the United States when she was 10 years old. Courtney shifted through foster homes, but didn't fit in any of them, so she lived in a community home for a while. When she was 16, she was moved from the community home in California to a community in Domino, Japan. The community home is currently owned by Miss Delilah Cherry. On her first day at Domino High School, she met Yugi Moto, Natalie Wells, Ryou Bakura (Called Bakura), and Joey Wheeler. A year or so after she got there, she met Marik Ishtar and started dating him. He eventually asked her to move in with him and Courtney waved good-bye to the community home and hello to a free life. Or so she thought._**

**_Name: Natalie Wells_**

**_Hair Color: Blonde_**

**_Eye Color: Blue_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Bio: Natalie Wells moved to Japan with her parents from Wyoming in the U.S. when she was 16 years old. Natalie is an only child. On her first day of school, she met Yugi Moto, Courtney Amazon, Ryou Bakura, and Joey Wheeler. They all became friends and soon, Natalie and Bakura started dating. They are currently dating and living with one another. Natalie and Courtney have a bond like many sisters have. _**

**_I hope that clears things up a little. :)_**

**_Now on with the fic!_**

_**Yugi will you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Yugi: PharaohSilver doesn't own YGO. She just wishes she was cool enough.**_

_***Smacks Yugi on the head***_

Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 4

Natalie POV

Let's see... I think looking at my buggy, I have the tomatoes, lettuce, taco meat, and cheese. What else do I need for tacos?

I walked through the aisles, looking for that one ingredient that I was missing.

Then it hit me.  
Taco seasoning!

I sprinted with the buggy to the aisle with the taco seasoning. Then, when I was satisfied with my ingredients, I walk to the checkout line.  
I grin. There is no line! Sweet!

I pay for my items and walk out of the store.

I sigh when I see the dark sky.  
I wish I would've brought my car..  
I sigh and trudged towards home.

I keep walking and I notice that it is getting darker.  
I keep walking, faster this time.

All of a sudden, I feel a pair of strong arms pull me back.  
I struggle and my groceries fall.

No! My tacos!  
My attacker pins me against the wall of the alley.

Wait. Dark skin and lavender eyes... MARIK!  
I look at him and growl. "Marik!"

Marik smirks and says, "That's right."  
I glare at him.  
He punches me and I fall to the ground.

I spat out blood.

"What do you want Marik?" I growl.

Marik smirks at me and says, "I am sending a message for your dear friend Courtney.. I. Am. Coming. For her!"

Then Marik kicks me repeatedly.  
After each blow, an even worse wave of pain washes over me.

Soon, Marik leaves.  
I reach for my phone in my pocket.  
I dial Courtney's number.

Courtney POV

I hear my phone ringing.

I answer it and see that it is Natalie. "Hey Natalie."

I hear Natalie breathing heavily.

"Courtney... not... much... time... I got attacked... Marik..."

Then I hear her phone drop to the ground.

I hang up quickly.

"YUGI!" I scream in panic.  
"What is it?"

"Natalie got attacked!" I say.

Yugi calls Bakura and tells him to meet us at the hospital.

We grab our coats and sprint to my car.

I drive really fast and eventually find Natalie lying there, passed out and bleeding.

Yugi sprints and picks her up and we take her to the hospital, ignoring any and all speed limits.

We get to the hospital and sprint inside.

"HELP! MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

A couple of nurses come with a stretcher and place her on it.  
We walk along side them to the room where Natalie will be put.

They quickly set her down on the hospital bed and hook her up to life support.  
Bakura comes sprinting in.

"NATALIE!" He shouts.  
I start to cry.

It is all my fault.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

I look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"It was all my fault. Marik attacked her." I say, my tone bitter.  
Please Natalie. Please be okay.

-End of chapter-

This chapter was dedicated to Sherabo and celestialalchemist98 (Natalie, my friend)

I love ya both. ;)

_Silver_


	5. Chapter 5

Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 5  
Courtney POV

I felt Yugi pull me into a hug.  
"It wasn't your fault, Courtney." Yugi says, his voice soothing.  
I cry into his chest.

"But it was! If I hadn't left..."

"You probably would've died." Yugi finished for me.  
"And then I would've never told you how I feel about you. I have always loved you, but you always had Marik, and I was too afraid to do anything about it. I love you Courtney and everything will be okay, I promise." Yugi says.

I look up at Yugi. _Don't make promises you can't keep_, I think bitterly.

"How can you be so sure? I know that Marik is going to come after you..." I say, my eyes drifting away.

Yugi looks me square in the eyes. "No. He won't. Not as long as you are with me." Yugi says firmly.

I pull away and shake my head. I need some air.

"I'm going for a walk. Alone." I say.

Yugi nods.

I sigh and walk out of the hospital.

I walk to the park.

When I got there, I sighed and sat down on a park bench.

Is Yugi right? Is it not my fault? But it has to be. It is the only logical explanation. Isn't it?

I shook my head in confusion.  
Is Marik coming after me? Who is next? Yugi? Bakura? Joey?  
I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt.

I sigh.  
Let's just hope everything will be alright.

Joey POV (what?!)

Damn Seto. He is a great kisser.

I sigh as I walk home through the park.

When am I finally going to tell my friends that I'm datin' Seto?  
I'm nervous for how they would react. Court would be okay wit' it, I guess. She never hated Seto.  
But the others would have not just a cow, but the damn whole barn.

I walk further into the park and I see Court sitting down on a bench. She looks pretty upset.

I run over to her. "Hey Court!"

Court looks up at me and smiles sadly.

"What's eatin' ya, Court?" I ask and I sit down next to her.  
"Natalie got attacked by Marik." Court says sadly.

"What?! Dat bastard! I am going to kick his tiny, girl clothes wearin' ass!" I shout standing up and clenching my fists.

Court touched my arm.  
"Joey... please don't do anything stupid... please?" Court said, her eyes pleading with mine.  
I sigh.

"Fine. I won't do anything." I say.

Court smiles at me. "Now you tell me what's bothering you Joey." She says.

My eyes widen. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout Court?" I ask her.

Court puts her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, come on Joey. We've been friends for a while. I know something is bugging you. You have this far away look in your eyes. Now spill Joey." Court demands.

"Fine. I am datin' Seto freaking Kaiba!" I blurt out.

Court smirks. "I knew that you would confess your feelings eventually."  
I tilt my head in confusion.

"Oh! How did I know? Seto already came and told me how he feels about you a few weeks ago. It was cute. You two will be so adorable together." Court says, smiling at me.

"How are you and Yug? Have you been being safe?" I say smirking.

Court smacks me. "JOSEPH WHEELER! My sex life is none if your business!"

I waggled an eyebrow. "So ya have a sex life?" I say, teasing her.  
Court smacks me again in the back of the head.

Court blushes and says, "No."

I stand up. "Well, Court, its time for me to be headin' home. See ya!" I say.

Court smiles and hugs me. "Bye Joey." She says.

Then I wave as I leave the park.

Marik POV (WHAT?!)

I watch as Joey Wheeler and Courtney hug. Stupid mutt.

It makes my blood boil.

How dare she escape and make me go to all of this trouble!

She will be wishing that she was dead when I get her...

Don't worry Courtney. You will be in my possession soon enough.

I just have to eliminate your friends.

Natalie Wells is taken care of.

Next is Joey Wheeler. He will be killed, slowly and painfully.

I laugh evilly as I stalk behind Joey.

Joey looks around.

I smirk.

I walk up behind him and hit him in the head.

He turns around. "MARIK!"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Hey those of you who are reading this! **

**Thanks to all of the reviews! They make me happy and make me want to write.  
**

**Joey: Do I die? But I just got with Kaiba!  
**

**Don't worry, I might not kill you...  
**

**Kaiba: You better not! Or I swear, I will buy the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

***I snort* Yeah right Kaiba. You are a character that I don't own; How are you supposed to buy Yu-Gi-Oh?  
**

**Kaiba: I have money.  
**

**Money isn't enough Seto dear. I have tried to buy Yu-Gi-Oh many, many times. It seems that they don't take Courtney Cash...  
**

**Joey laughs.  
**

**Okay Joey, just for that I am going to make your death slow and painful. You will recieve a hug from MELVIN! :3 :3  
**

**Joey: NYEH!  
**

**Kaiba: Don't worry, my puppy. I won't let that happen.  
**

**Joey: I am NOT a puppy!  
**

**Kaiba: You are for me.  
**

***Kaiba kisses Joey*  
**

**Ewww! Guys. save your make-out session for your 'alone time'! Please!  
**

**Joey: You're no fun.  
**

**Okay, Kaiba repeat after me. 'PharaohSilver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any recognizable characters.  
**

**Kaiba: Hell no! Make Yugi do it!  
**

**Who is Yugi?  
**

**Kaiba: That guy.  
*Points at Yugi*  
**

**What?! That's a baby panda!  
**

**Yugi: I'm not a baby panda!  
**

**What?! You're not?! ... you're good. Do you want some bamboo?  
**

**Yugi: I am not a EFFing Panda!  
**

**Fine. Do the disclaimer.  
**

**Yugi: PharaohSilver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any recognizable characters.  
**

**Good boy! *Throws bamboo*  
**

**The bamboo hits Yugi on the head.  
**

**Yugi: OW!  
**

**_Silver_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 6

* * *

**Key to Bakura/ Spirit communication:**

_Bakura to Spirit_

/Spirit to Bakura/

* * *

Joey POV

As I walk home, I get the sudden feeling that someone is watching me. It's kinda creepy. Something just don't feel right.

All of a sudden, I feel someone hit me in the back of the head.

Out of surprise, I spun around to face them and growling when I saw who it was.  
"Marik!"

Marik smirks.

I growled at him and charged at him, ready to punch his lights out.  
Marik raised his rod. My body flew back against the alley wall and couldn't move.

No matter how hard I try, I couldn't move my body.

I was stuck.  
"Now where were we Wheeler? Oh yeah, I was about to kill you!" Marik says, a smug look on his face.

"What the fuck is going on, you bastard?" I say, still struggling.  
He has no idea how much I want to kick his scrawny butt into next Tuesday..

"Poor, poor Joey. Poor defenseless Joey. All alone and helpless with no one to come and save you." Marik coos, teasingly rubbing the edge of the millennium rod against my face.  
I turn my head away in disgust.

"That's what you think Marik!" I heard a voice that is all to familiar to me.  
I see Seto right behind Marik with a baseball bat.

Seto knocks Marik out and I can move again.  
"Seto!" I say happily as I run into his arms.

Seto engulfs me in his arms.

Then we pull away and Seto looks me in the eye with a serious expression. "Fifteen minutes after you leave my mansion and you get into more trouble? You

are a danger magnet, my puppy." Seto his expression changing to amusement.  
I smile at him. "Ya know me, always gettin' into trouble."  
Seto smiled and started to play with my hair.

"My curious puppy." Seto says adoringly.  
I frown as I look at Marik, who is still passed out on the concrete. "Seto, I'm worried bout my friends. Marik is after them." I say.

Seto grabs my hand and looks me straight in the eye. "I will protect your friends with the best of my abilities." Seto says, putting a hand on my cheek.

I smile at him and say teasingly,"So the CEO of Kaiba Corp actually has a heart."  
Seto smiles back. "Shh! Don't go around telling everyone!"

I chuckle as we get into Seto's limo and head to his mansion.

Bakura POV

This can't be happening! Natalie can't be hurt! I thought as I paced around the hospital room.

/Why don't you just let me kill Marik, landlord?/ The spirit asked.

_No way!_ I send to the spirit.

/And why bloody not? You're angry and sad, aren't you? Your girlfriend is in the hospital for Ra's sake! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him!/ The spirit says, sounding a bit frustrated.

_Killing is wrong!_

/Look at what he did! He almost killed your girlfriend and your friend! Are you going to let him continue to hurt your friends? Besides, I don't want to hear your thoughts of sadness anymore. It's making me feel sympathetic!/ The spirit says, trying to control his frustration.

I hung my head in shame.

_You're right spirit. I cannot allow Marik to hurt my friends anymore. I trust you. Take over._

My ring flashes gold.

_ Please spirit, be careful._

* * *

Spirit of the Ring POV

I open my eyes and look around.

I can't believe I actually came up with this idea. Oh well, it would be a good way to repay my host. Plus, his thoughts of his girlfriend were getting annoying and pathetic.

_Spirit, be careful. _My host says, sounding worried.

/I will. This is the body I reside in, so I have to be./ I send to him.

The scent of the hospital drifted into my nose. Revolting.

My host's girlfriend is asleep on a hospital bed. She looks extremely pale.

No wonder my host was so worried.

I turn away and leave the hospital.

The only way to find Marik is to track down his millennium rod with my ring.

I summon my ring's power and it flashes gold.

One of the arrows hanging off of it points due north.  
I sprint in the direction the ring tells me to go.

First, I make sure the dagger I had hidden in my host's pocket was still there. It is. Excellent. I would need it.

_I hope you're not planning on using that!_ My host says.

/How else am I supposed to kill him?/ I send to him through my mind.

_Okay, you have a point there. Just don't torture him. Make it quick._

I roll my eyes. /But that takes all of the fun out of it!/

_Spirit!_ My host says, scolding me.  
/Fine. As you wish landlord./ I say to him.

Finally, after about ten minutes of running, I get to an abandoned warehouse.

/Really? Do all criminals have to hide in a bloody abandoned warehouse?!/

_Well, it does kinda make sense. No one can find them here._

/It's so bloody predictable! It's in all of those movies you watched! Marik needs to come up with something more original./

_Just get this over with spirit. I'd like to have my own body back soon._ My host says, sounding impatient.

/Fine./

I look around. No minions around anywhere...

I stalk towards the warehouse door.

As I open it, it makes a small creak.

_Shhhhh! We're supposed to be quiet!_

/Quit interrupting me!/

_Oh, sorry._

I step in quickly and cautiously.

_Spirit. Something feels wrong._ My host warned me sounding worried.

/What could it be?/

"Bakura. I've been expecting you." I hear Marik's voice echo from somewhere in the warehouse.

_I told you._

/Shut up, landlord!/

_Sorry._

I growled. "Where are you?!"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Courtney: I'm not in this chapter at all!  
**

**You don't have to be in every chapter!  
**

**Courtney: I am the main character!  
**

**Yami: I'm a main character too!  
**

**Courtney: How?  
**

**He's not a main character.  
**

**Courtney: Ha!  
**

**Yet.  
**

**Courtney: What?  
**

**Sorry, no spoilers.  
**

**Yugi: So, I get the girl right?  
**

**Yes, baby panda. You get the girl.  
**

**Yugi: Yay!  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

**Yugi: WAIT! I AM NOT A BABY FREAKING PANDA!  
**

**Yami: You're not?!  
**

**Yugi: No!  
**

**Yami: Could've fooled me.  
**

**And me.  
**

**Courtney: And me.  
**

**Marik: And me.  
**

**Bakura: And me.  
**

**Yugi: I get it!  
**

**C'mon Yugi, we know we love you. That's why I made you the main character instead of Yami.  
**

**Yugi: Okay. Hey Silver? Want some cookies?  
**

**Heck yeah!  
**

***Eats cookies*  
**

**Oh look, double rainbow all the way!  
**

***Runs off to Yami*  
**

**Yo Yami! I got rid of the rainbow skittles. What should I do now?  
**

**Yami: Yugi, what did you do?  
**

**Yugi: Nothing! Marik gave me these cookies for an apology!  
**

**Kaiba: You idiots. Those cookies were drugged! **

***Courtney smacks Yugi.*  
**

**Yugi: Ow!  
**

**Courtney: Now YOU have to do the disclaimer!  
**

**Yugi: What? Why?!  
**

***Courtney pulls out a stick*  
**

**Yami: Oh my Ra! She has a stick! You better cooperate Yugi.  
**

**Yugi: Fine! Just don't hurt me with your stick! Pharaoh Silver does not, under ANY circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Twilight. Or Harry Potter. Or Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Angel Beats. Or-  
**

**Courtney: Yugi, this is a YU-GI-OH fanfic!  
**

**Yugi: I know. I just wanted to emphasize on what she doesn't own and how loser-like she is.  
**

**Yami: You're evil!  
**

**Yugi: Neh. I just can't be good all the time!  
**

**Courtney: True.  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or the gummy bears will find you and cut your insides out!  
**

**Courtney: Okay, I think it's your bedtime.  
**

**NEVER! *Sprints off*  
**

**Courtney: Good night guys!  
**

**_Pharaoh Silver_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 7

Spirit of the Ring POV

Marik's booming laughter echoed through out the house. My hand rested on my pocket as I looked around. My knife was in the pocket.

Marik stepped out of the shadows, his millennium rod gleaming in his hands. "I presume that you're here to dispose of me..?" Marik said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Yes." I say. "And why would you do that? Join me, spirit of the ring." Marik said.

'Don't listen to him spirit!' My host said through our mind link. /Don't worry, I won't./ I reassured him.

"I will never join you! I'm supposed to kill you, and kill you I will..." I said, licking my lips. Marik raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Then I lunged at him with my knife. He stepped out of the way.

I growled in frustration and lunged at him again but to no avail. He dodged again but this time he knocked me to the ground, pinning me in the process. He held my knife to my neck. "Had enough?" He taunted.

I smirked and poked him in the eye, causing him to drop the knife. 'Great job spirit!' The landlord said.

/SHUT UP!/

Because of that distraction, I felt a big 'thud' on the back of the head, causing me to fall on my back.

Before I blacked out I heard Marik say, "Good night spirit of the ring."

Then my eyes closed, my body giving in to the dizzying blackness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt my hands bound to something. Drowsily, I look around to see that I am tied to a chair. I struggle against the ropes until I hear a chuckle.

/Host? Landlord? Bakura? Ryou?/ I tried to communicate with my landlord, but there was no reply. "You won't get any reply from him."

"Marik." I growl, seeing Marik step out of the shadows. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" I growled.

Marik stepped closer. "Why would I do that when I could give you what you want?" Marik purred. I froze. "A-and what is it t-that you think I w-want?" I say, stuttering a bit.

He chuckled. "Your host's girlfriend, Natalie. You can have her." Marik said.

"And where did you get the idea that I'd want her?" I say, trying to keep my voice level.

Marik stepped even closer. "I've seen your thoughts, dreams, and desires. I know how you lust for her, how you desire her. To own her. All of her." Marik said, his voice smooth and persuasive.

I gulped. "What do I have to do?" I asked. "It's simple really. You have to keep your host under control and contained. And you have to pretend to be your host so that Courtney will trust you and do what you say." Marik said.

"I'll do it." I said immediately. "Excellent." Marik said, his mouth in a twisted grin.

* * *

REGULAR POV

Courtney got up off of the park bench. "I'll just have to go find Marik... No one else should suffer..." Courtney murmured.

"Courtney?" Courtney turned to see Yugi's kind eyes. "Yugi..." Courtney said softly.

"You're not really coming after Marik are you?" Yugi asked her, his hand grabbing hers softly.  
"I have to cutie." Courtney said sadly.

"Why?" Yugi's eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. Courtney said nothing. She just simply kissed Yugi on the lips softly before turning to walk away.

"Please... please don't go..." Courtney froze. That's not Yugi's voice. Courtney spun around to see Yami's sharp features instead of Yugi's soft, gentle ones.

Yami grabbed her hand. "Please... don't go..." Yami's purple eyes were sad. Courtney blinked. "Why?"

The words had come out of her mouth without her realizing it. Without realizing it, Yami pulled her closer. The proximity of their two bodies was so close and so near, that it felt like the universe had stopped. Courtney yearned for more of Yami's sweet, gentle touch and his kind words. It felt like they were standing there for hours.

Finally, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips against Courtney's soft, rosy ones. Courtney's eyes widened in surprise but she slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They were so caught up in the moment of bliss and perfection, that soon they were clutching one another and gasping for air. Yami leaned his forehead against Courtney's. Courtney breathed in the air. Yami smelt like bliss and mints.

"Don't leave because I love you..." Yami whispered.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

What did ya think?  
Courtney: I think you took too long to update.

So? At least I eventually got it! School makes everything crazy!

Kaiba: Yeah, sure. That's everyone's excuse.

SHUT UP SETO!

Kaiba: Hmph. Why should I?

I will tell Joey that you were the one who dyed his hair black that one time.

Kaiba: You wouldn't tell Joey that.

Joey: Tell Joey what Seto?

Kaiba: shit.

Yami: REVIEW OR DIE A PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH!


	8. Chapter 8

Price of the Pharaoh  
Chapter 8  
(3rd person pov)

Courtney's eyes widened. "You love me?" She whispered in disbelief.

Yami nodded. "I have for a long time..."

Courtney frowned.  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned.

"It's just strange..." Courtney whispered.  
Yami placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Courtney blinked at him and the gentle touch.

Yami kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave... We can face Marik together. You don't have to do it by yourself..." Yami said quietly, a pleading tone in his deep voice.

"Okay... I won't. We'll do this together." Courtney said.  
Yami smiled. "Together." He agreed, hugging her.

* * *

The hospital door opened and Bakura entered.

"Oh hello Bakura!" Natalie said, beaming at him.

Bakura smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good." Natalie said, not sounding as excited.  
Something seems different about him... She thought. His walk... It seems more confident.

Bakura sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand gently.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said. Natalie smiled at him. "Me too... Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Bakura said in a reassuring tone.

"You seem... different."

Natalie looked into his eyes. She felt that she needed to figure out what was wrong with him.  
The hospital door opened.  
Natalie's gaze flickered away from Bakura and to Courtney and Yami, who were standing in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time?" Courtney asked.

Natalie shook her head. "What happened to Yugi?"

"Well Yami wanted to talk..."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. She then looked closely at Courtney.  
She looked nervous. Then Natalie saw how Yami's arm was wrapped protectively around Courtney's waist.  
Natalie smiled. "He loves you doesn't he?"

Courtney smiled. "You're like a mind reader..."  
Natalie shrugged. "I have skills..."  
"That you do." Courtney agreed.

"Can someone ask the nurse when I can leave this dump? I wanna go home." Natalie requested. Courtney giggled and began to stand up.  
Bakura popped up. "I'll do it." Then he left the room. Natalie noticed how his hair seemed slightly wilder than before.  
Courtney seemed to have noticed too and scratched her head. "Does Ryou seem different to you?"

"I've been thinking the same thing... what's different?" Natalie asked.  
She watched Bakura through the glass door. He kept glancing at her.  
What's going through his mind?

Bakura soon walked back in. "The nurse said another day or so..."  
"That's good. There's only so much hospital food I can take." Natalie said, giggling.  
Bakura chuckled and nodded. His eyes doesn't seem as gentle... Natalie thought.

"Well I guess we should head home... Bye Natalie! Feel better!" Courtney said.  
"Bye."  
Courtney and Yami left.  
Natalie looked over at Bakura, examining him closer. His features weren't soft and kind like before... they were sharper and fiercer. He had an air of confidence about him.  
Bakura turned and looked at her. "Something the matter love?" He asked.  
"What happened to you? You seem different."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, looking confused.

Natalie bit her lip. Either he's telling me the truth, or he's lying to me.

Natalie gazed into his eyes.  
They weren't like Ryou's usually warm and brown ones... these were filled with lust... For what? Natalie thought.

Bakurs tilted his head. "What's wrong love?"  
Natalie said nothing and kept gazing at him.

Ryou doesn't call me love...  
Then she realized it. This isn't my Ryou. My Bakura.  
"You are not Ryou Bakura..." She whispered.  
"You're right. I'm not." He said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natalie asked.  
The man stepped closer to her.

"I am the spirit of the ring. And I want you."


	9. Chapter 9

Price of the Pharaoh  
Chapter 9

"Bakura sure did seem strange, didn't he Yami?" Courtney asked as they left the hospital.

"He sure did. I wonder what's wrong?"  
Courtney sighed. "Beats me."

Yami squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he's fine. Just probably upset because Natalie got hurt and is in the hospital."  
"I hope that's it." Courtney said.

They eventually ended up back at the game shop.

"You should probably let Yugi take over again." Courtney murmured.  
Yami sighed. "You're right... Bye Courtney..."

He changed back into Yugi.  
Yugi blinked. "Courtney!" He hugged her tightly. "You're still here!"

Courtney smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Of course I'm still here."  
Yugi looked straight into her eyes. "I thought you'd actually gone to give yourself up to Marik!" He said.

Courtney sighed and smiled reassuringly at him. "Now why would I do that cutie?"

Yugi sighed. "I just don't want to lose you Courtney. I love you."

Courtney froze for a moment, then said quietly, "I love you too Yugi." Yugi smiled slightly. "Let's go to bed now.."  
Courtney touched his shoulder for a moment. "You go to sleep... I'll come up soon..."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Okay... Good night Courtney." Courtney smiled slightly at him. "Good night."

Yugi walked up the stairs.

Courtney sighed and walked over to the counter near the wall and grabbed a dust rag and began to dust things. She always cleaned when she was nervous.

She froze when she heard a rustle from outside. Silently, she began to back away from the counter. The rustling got closer.

And closer... closer... Soon footsteps joined the rustling.

Stomp stomp... rustle. Stomp stomp... rustle.

As the noises came closer, the hairs on the back of Courtney's neck began to stand up.

Louder.

Stomp. Stomp. Rustle.

Suddenly, Courtney saw a pair of lavender eyes in the darkness. Courtney backed away as far as she could until she hit a wall. In a rush of air, Courtney was pinned roughly against the cold, hard wall.

She looked up to see the very last person she wanted to see.

Marik.

* * *

Natalie blinked. "Well you cant have me! I am Ryou's and Ryou's alone!"

She began to get out of the bed.  
Suddenly, the spirit jumped onto the hospital bed, pinning her there.

"You shouldn't leave. You're still hurt." He said.  
Natalie struggled from beneath him. "Let. Me. Go. Now!"

"No."

Natalie suddenly screamed as loud as she could.

A nurse ran in. "Miss are you okay?!"

"He's hurting me Nurse!" Natalie said, feigning tears.

"Security!"

Three giant security guards bustled in. They pulled Bakura off of her. Bakura's eyes turned angry.

"I'll be back."

Then he was pulled out of the hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

Price of the Pharaoh  
Chapter 10

Natalie sighed in relief as Bakura was dragged out of the room, but soon her relief faded.

Where is my Ryou...?

* * *

"M-Marik..." Courtney stuttered.  
Marik smirked.  
"Hello dear. Miss me?"  
Courtney squirmed away from him.  
Marik tsked. His rod flashed. Courtney's senses were cut off and she couldn't move. She discovered she could still hear and feel. She attempted to fight the  
power of the rod, but it was useless. No one could overcome Marik's power.  
Courtney felt Marik pick her up.  
She whimpered slightly. His cold fingers touched her lips, telling her not to make a sound. She shivered.  
If she made a sound, she'd probably get hurt... or worse Yugi or Yami could get hurt.  
So Courtney let him carry her, not resisting anymore.

Soon she was set face down on a cold, hard, surface. Her vision was put back on again. Courtney blinked and tried to move.  
She suddenly noticed that the back of her shirt was ripped. She shivered. There were chains binding her to the cool surface.

Courtney struggled against them. She then looked up to see Marik heating a  
knife against a torch.  
"Wh...what are you doing...?" Courtney asked.  
He turned to Courtney and smirked evilly, sending chills down her spine.  
He was different. His hair was spiked, and his eyes were wild.  
With insanity. Pure raw insanity.

This isn't Marik...  
"You are not Marik..." Courtney said,  
voicing her thoughts.  
"You're right. I'm not. Some people call me Yami Marik, but you can call me Malik." Malik said.  
Courtney's eyes flickered toward the hot, glowing knife. "What... what are you going to do?" She asked.  
Marik traced her spine with his finger. "Did Marik ever tell you about the tombkeepers  
initiation?"  
"No..." Courtney said nervously.  
She heard Malik chuckle.  
She nearly screamed when she felt Malik place the flat part of the hot knife against her heel.  
"The tombkeeper's initiation, my dear, is when someone of your own family, for me my father, carves an intricate symbol onto your back with a hot knife." Malik said.  
At that, Malik began to trace the hot knife along the base of her foot. Courtney squirmed.  
"And... w-what d-does t-this have to d-do with me?" Courtney asked nervously, shaking in fear.  
"I'm going to do the same thing to you." He purred.  
Courtney flinched. She squirmed and tried to get away.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. There is no use in struggling my dear. Now lets get started."

* * *

Natalie got out of the hospital a few days later. She waited for Courtney and Yugi to pick her up. But after a couple of hours, neither came. Soon Natalie got a text from Yugi.

**Yugi:** Natalie sorry I couldn't pick u up, Courtney is missing.  
**Natalie**: Since when?! Why didnt you keep an eye on her?!  
**Yugi:** She said she'd come to bed soon...  
**Natalie**: Just come to the hospital and  
pick me up and we shall look together.  
**Yugi:** K

A few minutes later, Yugi arrived in his car.  
"Lets go!"  
He looked like a wreck, like he had just thrown his clothes on and like he had been crying.  
"Kay."  
They got into Yugi's car and drove off.  
"Where could she be?" Natalie asked.  
Yugi frowned. "I don't know."  
Natalie groaned. "You mean we have no possible idea where she could be?" Yugi shook his head.  
"DAMN IT!"  
Yugi made a squeaking noise and swerved a bit on the road.  
"Yugi!"  
"Sorry!" Yugi squeaked. He steadied the wheel and the car's driving went back to normal.

"Geez Yugi. Trying to kill me?"  
"I said I was sorry!" Yugi snapped.  
Natalie blinked. Yugi never usually gets angry... He must be stressed...  
Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry Natalie... I just miss her so much."  
Does he know about Yami?  
Now Natalie felt guilty. Courtney's going to break his heart... She thought. Poor Yugi.. he's one of my best friends...  
They drove until they got back to the game shop. When they entered, Natalie noticed something was strange. She surveyed the room for a  
moment. Then she saw it. She ran over to the counter. Courtney's cell phone lay on the ground. On the screen, a single picture had been taken.  
Lavender eyes.  
Marik! Natalie thought. But where are they...?  
A small folded piece of paper lie on the ground. Yugi picked it up and opened it.  
Scribbled down was an address in Egypt next to a picture of a tomb.  
She's in Egypt...  
"What is it Yugi?"  
Yugi handed her the paper.  
Natalie snatched the paper away and looked at it for a moment. Then she folded the paper and muttered something.  
"Well damn she is in Egypt."


	11. Chapter 11

Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 11

Courtney's sobs continued through the night. It had been done. And it hurt like hell it's self.

Courtney groaned slightly, because she couldn't make much noise. Her voice was too raw from screaming so much. Eventually she had given up her fightning because she knew it was hopeless.

Malik had left a while ago, leaving Courtney, and her tears, alone in the dark tomb, only lit up by a small torch light.

Why did this happen to me..? She thought. Why does fate hate me so?

Malik had already cleaned her wounds, bandaging them, but the process was still as painful as all possible.

Courtney lay there, dried tears on her face, and blood gushing out of her head because Malik had wounded her.

She moaned, licking her dry lips. She was thirsty. It felt like her mouth had sand in it, it was so dry.

How long have I been here? Days? Weeks? Months? She felt helpless for she had lost all sense of time.

When will he come back? Is he leaving me to die? What was all of this for? Me loving him. Being abused. Yugi... Yami... Then getting taken away. Is this my life? Is this all that I'm good for? Being abused and left for dead?

She blinked when she heard the door swing open.

Courtney looked up. She saw Malik.

He hadn't left... What torture awaits next?

Malik smirked slightly at her.

That was when Courtney noticed what was in his hands. Water.

Courtney licked her lips slightly, looking at it.

"Thirsty my lovely?" Malik purred.

Courtney whimpered and nodded.

He handed her the water.

Courtney drank it wildly, coughing when she drank it too fast.

Malik chuckled. He unchained her and picked her up.

Courtney flinched in pain. Malik either didn't notice or didn't care as he carried her to a room.

He set her down. Courtney looked around and saw a large tub with hot water in it.

Malik handed her a bag. "Get cleaned and put this on then find me in the throne room."

Courtney nodded.

Malik left.

Courtney got into the tub after taking her shredded clothes off.

She winced in pain as she felt the hot water on her back.

This hurts like a bitch... She thought.

She reached for a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hands. She began to scrub her head, despite the pain.

When Courtney was done with her bath, the water was a light pink color.

She dried herself off and wrapped herself in the small fluffy white towel.

Such luxuries for a prisoner.. She thought.

She looked at the clothes Malik had given her.

There was a long flowing white sundress, a couple of flowers, undergarments (Courtney didn't want to think of how he got those), and some sandals.

She put everything on, leaving the flowers for last.

She grabbed a hair brush and some bobby pins and she slowly did her hair, gently putting the flowers in it.

A sigh of relief sounded as she put the sandals on. They were so comfortable.

Then, as instructed, she walked into the throne room. She saw Malik sitting in a throne. Malik smirked when he saw her. He then gestured for her to sit down on the floor next to the throne. Courtney did as he said, not feeling like resisting.

"The Pharaoh will be here soon my lovely. And we must be ready." Malik said.

Courtney blinked.

Pharaoh? Yami!

The door opened. Malik looked up.

"Nice of you to join us Bakura."

Courtney blinked in confusion. Bakura?

Courtney's eyes flickered to Bakura. He looked different. Even more so than before. It was as if there was no trace of goodness left in him.

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked at her. "Hello Isolt."

Isolt?

Courtney blinked at him, confused. This isn't the Bakura I know.

"What's wrong Bakura?"

Bakura laughed. "Nothing is wrong princess."

"You.." Courtney started. "SILENCE!" Malik shouted.

Courtney whimpered slightly, buried her face in her hands and quit talking.

"The Pharaoh will be here soon.." Bakura said. "I know. Then the shadow game will begin." Malik said, laughing.

"He'll be here today." Bakura said. "Today. That's great! His end shall come faster!" Malik laughed.

Today? That explains why he dressed me up... Courtney thought.

* * *

Natalie and Yugi landed in Egypt.

"Wow that was fast Natalie." Yugi said.

Natalie smiled. "I have connections..."

"Okay let's go save Courtney!"

They both nodded and ran to find the tomb.

* * *

Bakura went into another room and sat down.

_You'll never get away with this..._

"Ah my host. How nice of you to join me."

_You betrayed me. I trusted you._

"And that was your first mistake Ryou. Trusting a thief."

Ryou growled.

The ring glowed brightly.

What's happening? Bakura thought.

He then screamed. It felt like his soul was being ripped in half.

With one final scream, he was gone.

Ryou gasped.

I won! He thought. Now... to set Courtney free...!

He ran toward the throne room.

* * *

Natalie and Yugi found the tomb and ran in.

As Natalie was running, she ran right into Ryou.

Natalie blinked. She noticed that he looked normal again. She sighed in relief. "Ryou!"

She hugged him tightly.

"Natalie.." Ryou said, hugging back just as tightly.

"Uhmm... you guys.. Courtney..?" Yugi said.

"Oh right.." Natalie said, smiling sheepishly.

"This way." Ryou said, pointing.

They ran off in the direction Ryou pointed, following him as they ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Price of the Pharaoh

Chapter 12

"How nice of you to join us Pharaoh's hikari." Malik said, causing Courtney to look up.

She saw Yugi, Ryou, and Natalie.

"Yugi!" Courtney gasped, not believing that he was actually there.

"Courtney.." Yugi said, eyes sad as they looked at her.

"Let her go Malik!" Yugi shouted.

Courtney's eyes widened. Yugi never shouted...

"No. I don't want to challenge you. I want the pharaoh." Malik said. "So let him out."

Yugi nodded.

A glow and Yami appeared.

Yami blinked. "What is it Malik?"

"I challenge you to a shadow duel."

"And if I decline?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malik smirked. "Your little girlfriend dies."

Courtney whimpered at that.

Yami glanced at her. Then he gritted his teeth and turned to Malik.

"I accept."

Yami drew his cards. Hmm... This might work..

"I place Queen's Knight in defense mode! And then I end my turn by placing one card in face down defense mode." Yami said.

Malik smirked. "Did I mention that when you lose life points, Courtney get even weaker?"

Yami's eyes widened. "What?!"

* * *

"Now that your Magnet Warrior has been sent to the Graveyard, it activates my Coffin Seller's effect. You lose 300 life points!"

Yami's life points dropped.

**/Yami: 100, Malik: 500/**

Yami had King's Knight and Big Shield Gardna on the field.

He drew a card.

Monster Reborn.. Perfect!

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight! And when I have King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, I can special summon their loyal servant Jack's Knight!"

"Now I sacrifice all three to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The floor shook. Then, in a crack of lightning, Silfer appeared, a roar shaking the ground more.

"And now I play Pot of Greed, so now I can draw three cards, causing Slifer's attack points to become 6000!" Yami shouted.

Courtney smiled weakly.

"Slifer, attack his Masked Beast Guardius and end this duel!"

After the attack, Malik's life points dropped to zero.

**/****Yami: 100, Malik: 0/**

Malik fell to his knees.

When Yami checked on him, he was laughing.

"Pharaoh you fool! Now we three all go to the Shadow Realm!" Malik laughed.

"Three? No... Yugi.."

"No!" Courtney screamed.

Malik faded away, laughing.

Yami walked over to Courtney and hugged her.

Courtney buried her face in his chest.

"Please Yami you can't go..."

"Shh..." Yami soothed.

"But-!" Courtney protested but she was cut off by Yami's gasp of pain.

"Yami.."

"Courtney.. I love you." Yami said.

Courtney kissed him before his body was lifeless.

"I love you too..." She whispered.

"Courtney?"

Courtney looked at Natalie.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Courtney nodded. "Let's just get home."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the last real chapter of this story, but there will be an epilogue and a sequel! **

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Price of the Pharaoh

Epilogue

Things had been different ever since Yami and Yugi were sent to the Shadow Realm.

Courtney never left the house and Natalie worried for her.

Besides Natalie's worry for Courtney, Natalie's and Ryou's life had been perfect.

Neither Ryou or Natalie had seen Bakura, but Natalie still worried about him coming back.

"Natalie... love.. get up.." Ryou said, nudging her.

"Don't wanna.." She mumbled.

Ryou laughed. "Come on love.."

Natalie moaned and sat up.

She left the room and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed and went downstairs to find Ryou making breakfast. She smiled.

* * *

Hours later they heard a loud crash outside out of the door.

Natalie blinked, having a bad feeling.

Ryou went and opened the door. He gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

Ryou opened the door wider.

Natalie gasped.

It was Bakura. He was passed out on the front porch, bleeding.

He had cuts on his arms. Long, deep ones. He honestly looked like he should be dead.

"That's..."

"Bakura." Ryou finished for her. "We should help him."

Natalie nodded.

They brought Bakura inside and laid him on the couch. Natalie began to clean his wounds.

He's back... She thought.

Just as he promised.

* * *

THE END!

Finally! Geez! I'm finally finished.

Well... not really.. there is a sequel.. so keep an eye out for it. It's called 'The Thief's Promise'.

It probably won't be out for months.. but hey at least there will be one right?

REVIEW!


End file.
